


No Promises

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, ChanBaek - Freeform, Happy Ending?, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Death?, chanyeol is a guardian angel, secondchances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Jongin deserves a second chance in life, right?





	1. Prologue: Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So...I was on the plane earlier and I was able to write this. I hope you enjoy it all. I'll work harder!~~

 

 

 

Heaven is the best place for everyone, you feel contented, you feel loved and you feel happy. That is what heaven was supposed to be but for Jongin, even when all these are within reach, his soul couldn’t seem contented. He’d spend minutes, hours and even days in front of his viewing mirror, where he can watch over his loved ones. On his first few days, he alternated watching his family and Kyungsoo, it was so hard to see them in pain after his death but it was harder for Kyungsoo to forget the memory of his boyfriend dying in his arms.

 

 

Jongin couldn’t stop watching Kyungsoo, he couldn’t stop being in pain as he saw Kyungsoo’s life spun out of control, how he wrecked his life by letting go of the things he loved one by one until he’s left alone with nothing but his company and their house. Jongin cried when Kyungsoo cried, Jongin’s soul aches when Kyungsoo’s drinking himself to death, looking so blissed out and ready for death. Jongin wished he had more time with Kyungsoo...he didn’t want to leave his fiancé, he just didn’t have a choice. 

 

 

“Jongin please stop sulking. You’re the only person here in heaven who is sulking. You’re latching on to someone alive when you’re supposed to be quietly watching them, guiding them like the others” Baekhyun chastises him.

 

 

Baekhyun is Jongin’s guardian angel when he was still alive, he’s a tad shorter than Jongin and he has a petite form and blonde hair. Baekhyun was also the one who welcomed him to heaven, the one who showed him how he didn’t need food or didn’t have a beating heart. Baekhyun was there with him since day 1 and the guardian angel always looked apologetic to him. 

 

 

Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s soulmate, they have a mission in heaven before being granted reincarnation...and Chanyeol is also Kyungsoo’s guardian angel, who is having a hard time helping out his charge because Kyungsoo is ready to throw away his life at every chance he gets. 

 

 

“I..I apologize” Jongin muttered, looking down on his hands. He’s not supposed to do this, he is supposed to live his new life here, he can make friends, find his soulmate and maybe get a chance at reincarnation too but Jongin is not normal, even Baekhyun had already said that. They honestly expected Jongin to cut all the ties from the living world, he should’ve felt contented by now but he isn’t. 

 

 

Baekhyun gave him a small smile and shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize, this is your home now. It may seem like days to you but on Earth, it’s already been three years since you passed. It doesn’t get easier but your family has already started to learn to live with your death...Kyungsoo will be able to do so. I trust Chanyeol to guide him in the right path”

 

 

“Why...why did I die?” Jongin asks quietly…It wasn’t for his own curiosity, he just wants to know what caused Kyungsoo’s pain, the man can’t seem to accept that Jongin’s already gone and he looks like he wasn’t going to move on anytime soon.

 

 

He couldn’t remember the day he died, in fact he couldn’t remember the pain, the hate and every bad emotion he felt before. He saw them as memories, nothing more than that but he feels, his soul feels the never ending love he has for Kyungsoo.

 

 

“I’m---I’m not supposed to disclose that to you, Jongin” Baekhyun answers before helping Jongin up to his feet, Kyungsoo’s already asleep in his bed, hugging Jongin’s pillow and just like every night, he cried himself to sleep...Jongin hated seeing Kyungsoo like that. 

 

 

“Baek! Baek!”

 

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked, keeping his arm around Jongin’s waist for support since the younger has been sitting in front of the viewing mirror for days. 

 

 

“I found it!” Chanyeol beamed at him, his smile faltered when he saw his charge on Jongin’s viewing mirror but he returned his attention back to Baekhyun and Jongin again. Chanyeol is a tall man, even a few inches taller than Jongin, he’s also very clumsy with his long limbs, Jongin has probably seen Chanyeol trip over the pebbles and fall on his knees more times than he saw him walking without bumping into anything.

 

 

“What did you find?” Baekhyun asks in confusion, they weren’t looking for anything because right now Baekhyun doesn’t have a charge since Jongin is already in heaven.

 

 

Chanyeol beamed at them, waving a piece of paper in front of Baekhyun who snatched it away. “A loophole! I already asked the higher ranks about it, they said if you present a strong case to the council, they can give Jongin a second chance at life” Chanyeol explained

 

 

That caught both Baekhyun and Jongin’s attention, Baekhyun read the paper that looks blank for Jongin but in Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s eyes it looks like Jongin’s second chance. “Really?!” Jongin asked them, for the first time since he got here, he feels elated. He just wants another chance with Kyungsoo.

 

 

“Yeah! So come on!” Chanyeol said hurriedly because the council meeting of the 3 great angels is happening soon. 

 

 

Jongin turned to Baekhyun who looks a bit uncertain, he clenched the paper in his hands tightly that Jongin was afraid he was going to rip it apart. “Hyung?”

 

 

Baekhyun looked up to face him and gave him a small reassuring smile. “Let’s go, Jongin. I’ll help you get back to Kyungsoo, I promise” the guardian angel promised.

  
  


\--   
  


 

“We can’t just give him another chance at life just because he can’t adapt in heaven. He can adapt soon enough” a great angel named Junmyeon said, he’s the angel of peace

 

 

Baekhyun took a step forward, he glanced back at Jongin who was frowning already before he turned back to look at the Great angel in front of him. “It’s my fault why Jongin died.It was an untimely death. His death wasn’t supposed to happen that way, he was supposed to grow old with Kyungsoo or whomever he wanted to be with and die peacefully. He was supposed to live his life but that day… Jongin and Kyungsoo were out on a date, everything happened so fast, Jongin pushed away a little girl who was supposed to be hit by a truck. Now the child is alive and will live for a long time and the drunk driver too, who was supposed to die that day...all in Jongin’s expense. I should’ve shielded him but Jongin made a decision in a second that I didn’t foresee it. It was my mistake” Baekhyun said, lowering his head, ready to accept his punishment.

 

 

“Is this true Chanyeol? Is Baekhyun at fault?” Luhan, the angel of justice asked.

 

 

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun who just gave him a nod. The taller nodded slightly at the great angel in front of him “Yes. I saw everything clearly from Kyungsoo’s point of view. It was a tough day for everyone…” he admits even though there’s something he wanted to say more...he knows that Baekhyun blames himself for this but...it wasn’t his fault...it was no one’s fault.

 

 

Jongin stood up from his chair, he doesn’t know what’s happening or how the council meeting works but it honestly feels like they’re all ready to pin the blame to Baekhyun. “But it wasn’t Baekhyun hyung’s fault. I did it myself. I sacrificed myself for that young girl, no one is supposed to be blamed but me. It’s okay if you don’t...give me a second chance...just don’t take the little girl’s life. She...I lived my life enough, she deserves to live more of hers” Jongin cuts off before Baekhyun could even speak for him. He didn’t even know if he can address Baekhyun as hyung because apparently in heaven you can call everyone with their first names.

 

 

“Such selflessness… I haven’t seen a human so selfless and courageous” Yixing, the angel of balance said softly

 

 

“Are you willing to give away your chance to live again?” Yixing asks. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were looking at Jongin with pleading eyes to reject the Great angel’s question but Jongin has always been so stubborn. 

 

 

“Yes, just don’t punish my guardian angel and the little girl for something that they didn’t do. Baekhyun hyung took care of me well, I was happy my whole life and more importantly I felt safe all those years” he said firmly, assuring everyone that Baekhyun never messed up in taking care of him. 

 

 

“You may leave, we’ll send out a messenger once we reached a decision” Luhan said quietly before the guards started to guide them outside. 

 

 

A voice suddenly stopped them from leaving the door “One more question, Chanyeol” Yixing called out softly

 

 

“Yes, sir?” 

 

 

“How fast did Kyungsoo fall in love with Jongin?” Yixing asks with a small smile

 

 

“The moment he saw him” Chanyeol answered in a blink of an eye, he sounded so sure that even Jongin couldn’t believe it. 

 

 

Baekhyun sighed as soon as they were back in Jongin’s garden, Kyungsoo was already up and getting ready for work, he’s a CEO of an Entertainment company now. They met when they were only teenagers, he was in the same industry just like Jongin, they debuted together, Kyungsoo as an actor while Jongin as an idol and when they turned 30 and 29 respectively, they both decided to settle down, they both left their agency and Kyungsoo started his own company while Jongin taught young kids to dance in his small dance studio. 

 

 

“We screwed this up” Baekhyun muttered and plopped down beside Jongin who was watching Kyungsoo get in his car to drive to his company. Chanyeol already left because he needed to follow Kyungsoo and guide him properly.

 

 

“Angel Baekhyun and Kim Jongin”

 

 

“Messenger Lee” Baekhyun greeted with a bow before helping Jongin up again so the younger can greet the messenger. 

 

 

“The council will give you 13 days. Angel Baekhyun, you are to come with Kim Jongin to the living world to complete his mission, failure to do so will not only result to a punishment but also revoke your chance to reincarnation” the straight-faced angel said with a small smile that looked so creepy. 

 

 

He turned to Jongin and sighed a little “And for you Kim Jongin, when you get back down to your old life, Doh Kyungsoo wouldn’t remember anything about you, it’s as if you never existed in his life, it is your mission to make him fall in love with you in 13 days, failure to do so will result to revoking your second chance to continue that life and live” he explained

 

 

“Do you both understand this condition?” he asked again since Baekhyun and Jongin looked so confused. Jongin was the first one who spoke up, irritation clear in his voice. “Why does he need to go with me? He’s my guardian angel. He’s not supposed to bear any consequences if I fail!” he pointed out

 

 

“He’s not allowed to interfere but he needs to prove himself to the council after losing a special life like yours” Messenger Lee said quietly

 

 

Jongin wanted to answer that but Baekhyun grabbed his hand and nodded at the Messenger. “We accept the conditions” he answered firmly

 

 

“Hyu--”

 

 

The messenger cut off Jongin’s word with a warning look, he clapped his hands and dusted his very clean white coat with his palms. “Wonderful, I pray that you’d be able to heal Doh Kyungsoo’s wounds, Kim Jongin, for both his sake and yours. Angel Baekhyun, you are not allowed to meddle but I do hope you succeed your own mission as well” he smiled that creepy smile again

 

 

“W-what mission!” Baekhyun asked with wide eyes. The messenger didn’t say anything about his mission!

 

 

“Good night and may heaven be in your favor” was the last thing they both heard before everything went black. 

  
  


\--


	2. Little Wonders

 

 

**D-12**

 

 

Kyungsoo hated everything, for some reason that he couldn't point out, there's a hollow feeling deep inside him, slowly opening him up and taking his soul and his heart. He feels hurt, disappointed, irritated and everything in between but he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because his love for anything slipped away, he didn’t know when it started but he just feels like something is missing, something huge to be exact. It’s not his love for acting, it’s not his dogs that he left at his parents home, it’s just like...he feels empty like there’s a huge, gaping, empty space inside him.

 

 

Even though he lives alone, he doesn’t feel alone. He feels the ache of being alone but he’s not lonely, there’s always a presence warming him, it’s comforting for Kyungsoo as he’s always confused as to why he’s in pain. Maybe he’s tired of this life...he spent his life acting and modelling, never stopping to rest and now that he’s resting and a CEO of his own agency, it’s just catching up to him. He knows that he needs to search for happiness but this empty space keeps him from doing so.

 

 

His house looks well lived in, there are markings on the walls where frames should’ve been hanging but there’s nothing there, it feels half of everything, even his closet is so spacious even though he lives alone. He hates going home.

 

 

After work he heads to this luxurious bar in the middle of the city, reserved for obnoxiously rich ass people who feels the need to exert superiority over others. Kyungsoo’s just here for the privacy, it’s already his go to place and he doesn’t know how long he has been going here, he just remembers being here every single night, drinking until he feels the buzz then goes home to continue drinking himself to death.

 

 

His friends and family were worried about him but he successfully pushed them away with minimal effort, there’s no point remembering everything when it can’t be helped already.

 

 

There are soft whispers around the lounge bar when he entered, fixed stares locked onto someone, he followed the gaze of one man who was staring at Kyungsoo’s usual couch, a man was sitting there, he looks familiar, probably someone Kyungsoo had already worked with or and idol, cause he looks like one with his ash gray hair styled up, three upper buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his jaw could probably slice into Kyungsoo if he tried to.

 

 

The gaze of the man was locked onto him, their eyes meeting but Kyungsoo’s own just held irritation. He saw a flicker of something in the man’s eye before he looked away and honestly Kyungsoo couldn’t care less. He’s had enough for today and he just wants to drink his night away. He headed towards the bar and signaled to the bartender. A drink was automatically handed to him before he headed straight to his couch. He slipped into the couch opposite from the man who has very long legs from the way it stretched almost near Kyungsoo’s seat. “This is my spot, you can leave” Kyungsoo said, voice too stern for his liking but the man didn’t back away.

 

 

He wasn’t even drinking, Kyungsoo’s sure that the drink the man was holding was nothing more but sprite. “I came here first, I’m not oppose to sharing” the man answered, voice soft, surprisingly.

 

 

Kyungsoo roamed his eyes around and found that the bar is filled, there’s a tall man sitting at the bar stool, giving him a small wave but he completely ignored him before turning to the man in front of him who was smiling too gently for Kyungsoo’s liking.

 

 

“Stop smiling” Kyungsoo grunted and glared at the guy since his glares worked like a charm to push people away even though he’s just blind as a bat and couldn’t see without glasses.

 

 

“I have a hard time seeing too when I’m not wearing my contact lenses” the man said pointing at his eyes, they were chocolate brown, soft and inviting.

 

 

Silence filled their table soon enough, with Kyungsoo just continuously drinking, the server bringing him alternated between whiskey on ice and just straight. The other man was still looking at him even though Kyungsoo has caught him staring for some time already.

 

 

“Why the fuck are you staring at him” he snapped. He almost regretted it when the sexy man, yes he’s damn sexy, in front of him flinched and leaned back on his chair. Kyungsoo raked his fingers through his hair before he leaned back too and softened his gaze.

 

 

“Why are you staring?” he asks again, this time quietly and patiently waiting for the man’s answer.

 

 

“Why are you drinking so much?” the man asks, pointing at the empty glasses scattered around their table.

“It’s not your business” Kyungsoo says harshly, watching as the man flinched again.

 

 

“I want to make it my business” the man said with clenched jaw, his words firm but Kyungsoo didn’t back down, he’s never going to back down. “I don’t even know you”

 

 

“I--I’m Kim Kai” the man introduced himself, looking away to avoid Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

 

Kim Kai is a familiar name, he’s big in the industry, in fact Kyungsoo feels like he… “We were in the same agency, grew up together” the man supplied but Kyungsoo couldn’t remember anything...he doesn’t remember him.

 

 

“I’m not noticeable so you probably don’t remember me but I remember you” Kai said quietly

 

 

Kyungsoo’s already tired with this he’s 33 for fuck’s sake. He doesn’t need this anymore. “Do you want a quick fuck?” he asks bluntly

 

 

“W-what! No!” Kai muttered, wide eyed, looking offended and aroused at the same time

 

 

“Then why are you making small talk?” Kyungsoo smirks at him, the man looks so handsome and he could probably fuck well. Kyungsoo couldn’t even remember the last time he fucked.

 

 

“Is it that bad to approach you and try to be friends?” Kai asked quietly, taking a sip of his sprite

 

 

“Friends? With me?” Kyungsoo scoffs, that’s the most ridiculous thing he has heard. Every day he receives death threats, from people because some artists wanted to sign with him and he did. Some of the other agencies are after his throat for this same reason.

 

 

“It’s better not to be friends with me” Kyungsoo answered flatly, eyes looking up only to see that Kai is still staring at him. The man smiled at him a little too fondly now before he answered.   
  


 

“That’s for me to deal with, right?”

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t answer him, he called to the server and handed his card. “I’m paying for his sprite too” he said before leaving Kai and headed to the restroom.

 

 

 

He looked at himself in front of the mirror, he looks utterly tipsy but for once he didn’t ache, he’s not hurting...all he feels is just curiosity. Maybe he’s just confused as to why suddenly Kim Kai suddenly decided to approach him.

 

 

When he came out of the restroom, his table is now empty, his card is sitting on top of the table and a paper was underneath it. A messy scrawl of numbers and a small Kai was written on it. Wow that man is so stubborn and Kyungsoo hates stubborn people. He crumples the paper but shoves it into his pocket because he doesn’t want the idol to be attacked by calls and messages from whoever picks the paper if Kyungsoo left it here.

  


\--

 

 

Jongin screams into his pillow, kicking his legs furiously in the air until he felt a slap on his thigh. “Stop moving around, I’m trying to sleep!”

 

 

“You don’t need sleep, you’re my guardian angel!” Jongin whined to the pillow before Baekhyun finally pulled it away and threw it on the other side of the king sized bed.

 

 

“I was. I’m human right now” Baekhyun answered him. To be honest, both of them are clueless on Baekhyun’s mission and it’s not like Messenger Lee even stated it.

 

 

“He’s such a prick. Kyungsoo is such a prick!” Jongin grunte, taking the pillow and hitting it again. He couldn’t believe that his fiance offered him a quick fuck like who the hell does that!

 

 

“I know, I saw. I don’t know what you liked in him” Baekhyun said, calming down the younger. He was sitting two tables away from Jongin and Kyungsoo but he still heard everything, it seemed like his hearing abilities weren’t removed when he was sent down. He still feels when Jongin is in distress or something.

 

 

“He wasn’t..He’s not like that”

 

 

“Well that explains it since the messenger said, Kyungsoo would only forget about you, not about the emotions he’s feeling” Baekhyun said, finally understanding the meaning behind the messenger’s message.

 

 

“That’s so unfair it means he’s still in pain. I hated that I met him as Kim Kai...I just want to be Jongin” the younger pouted and hugged his now battered pillow.

 

 

“Then be Jongin, no one’s stopping you” Baekhyun pointed out lightly before pushing away Jongin and then hopping of the bed.

 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

 

“To my bedroom since you gave me one” Baekhyun answered with a small smile before leaving the man’s room.

 

 

When they got here, they both woke up in Jongin’s bed, Jongin said this was his place before he moved in with Kyungsoo. It was big because Kyungsoo used to frequent this place too but when Jongin and Baekhyun returned, it felt so empty, void of anything that can remind him of his time together with Kyungsoo.

 

 

It also feels strange to Baekhyun, to have a beating heart, to need food and to need to shower and all. He feels strange and new. He also feels something missing inside him but he doesn’t know what or why. Maybe that’s his mission, to find something or maybe remember...

 

  


**D-11**

 

 

Jongin woke up with a purpose, he showered first and dried his hair dutifully, keeping it fluffy on top of his head. He dressed up in a hoodie and sweatpants before he grabbed his phone, mask and wallet. Baekhyun was already gone by the time Jongin got out of the room and he might be starting his own mission too so Jongin left a small not that he was heading to the cafe and will come back soon.

 

 

It’s too early but he still heads there, hoping that he gets there first. The chimes on the door let out a soft shrill when Jongin pushed the door opened, he waved at his brother who was standing at the back of the counter, wiping the counter cleanly.

 

 

“Jonginnie!” the man said before running around the counter to hug Jongin tightly. “God I feel like I missed you too much” Jongdae said, burying his face on Jongin’s neck.

 

 

Jongin hugged back as tight as he could, he missed this, being comforted by his hyung’s hug. “I missed you too hyung” he chuckled softly before pulling away.

 

 

“Minnie! Jonginnie’s here!” his hyung called out, luckily there’s only one person sitting on the cafe, ears blocked by his headphones.

 

 

Another man came out from behind the counter, flashing his gummy smile at Jongin. “Hey big shot” he greeted before pulling Jongdae away from Jongin so he could give his brother-in-law a hug too.

 

 

“Minseok hyung can you prepare me a really hot coffee with little cream and sugar?” Jongin asks shyly when they finally moved to the counter.

 

 

“You don’t drink coffee” Minseok and Jongdae said at the same time. Of course they know, they basically watched Jongin grow up. Jongdae and Minseok are idols too, they already retired though because Minseok wanted to have his own cafe while Jongdae wanted to teach kids how to sing.

 

 

“I’ll have iced latte for me” Jongin just said, ignoring their inquiring looks.

 

 

“You mean too little coffee and just milk” Jongdae teased him but starts preparing his drink anyway.

 

 

Minseok just finished the coffee when Kyungsoo walked into the cafe, dressed in a glorious three piece black suit with a blue necktie that Jongin bought for him...Jongin knows he doesn’t remember it but it warms Jongin’s heart that Kyungsoo still favors the necktie.

 

 

“The usual?” Jongdae asks from the counter and Jongin notices that Kyungsoo just gives a small nod. He doesn’t remember them too...If that’s true then who is Kyungsoo hanging out with… Minseok and Kyungsoo used to be close too but now they don’t look like they know each other a lot.

 

 

Jongin remembers the cup of coffee sitting beside his hand so he stands up and stops Kyungsoo from giving his card. “Here, my treat” he offers, handing the coffee to Kyungsoo who took it before it fell because Jongin just shoved it into his hand.

 

 

“W-Why?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion, accepting the warm coffee anyway.

 

 

Jongin smiled at him and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think that he looks lighter, with that boyish grin and his hair flopping on top of his head, messy and cute. “Good morning to you. This is my brother and his husband” Jongin greeted

 

 

“I know” Kyungsoo mumbled quietly. Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise, does this mean Kyungsoo remembers???? “What?” he asked again

 

 

“I know them, Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok, they we’re idols” Kyungsoo pointed out

 

 

“Ah..But now I’m introducing them to you as my family” Jongin says lightly, smiling brightly at Kyungsoo who looks so irritated but he’s not going to back down. Not now. It’s only the second day and time is going faster than he expected.

 

 

“Why are you doing that?” Kyungsoo asked with furrowed eyebrows

 

 

“My friend needs to meet my family” Jongin just answers lightly, ignoring the amused smirk coming from his older brothers.

  
  
-

 

“So friends” Minseok says lightly when the morning rush finally died down. Jongin’s still sitting on the bar stool by the counter, snacking on the pancake that his hyung gave him earlier.

 

 

“I didn’t know you’re friend with the Cold CEO” Jongdae said quietly, taking Jongin’s half finished cafe latte to swap it with a bottle of water.

 

 

“What?” Jongin asked in confusion, it’s the first time he heard that. When they were together, Jongin always visited Kyungsoo and the older was well loved by everyone including his employees.

 

 

“What what? Everyone’s either scared or hating him” Jongdae said lightly.

 

 

When Kyungsoo was about to leave with an awkward look on his face, it turned into a surprised one when Minseok handed him a bag of freshly made pastries to go and on the house. He thanked the older anyway before giving Jongin a tilt on the head. It wasn’t much but it was enough for Jongin.

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“You know some of the artists that he has cut their contracts short to transfer to his agency. Some agencies accused him of stealing and he didn’t even sent out a statement to clarify anything” Minseok explained to him

 

-

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he has this bag of pastries or why he didn’t reject it when Kim Kai gave him his usual coffee. The bright smile of the younger just made him want to accept the coffee even more.

 

 

He sat behind his desk and frowned at the framed photo of him facing the ocean, there’s a weird space beside him, it’s like he’s not at the center of the photograph. Everything doesn’t make sense to him to be honest...he doesn’t feel alive at all.

 

 

“Sir… you know Kim Kai?” his secretary asks him about a couple of hours later

 

 

He’s actually been searching about Kim Kai. They were both in the same agency and it’s actually amusing that he didn’t even come across Kim Kai once. It was a small agency that had gotten big after they both debuted.

 

 

“Yes what about him?” Kyungsoo asks, closing the window browser full of Who is Kim Kai. He already knows that Kai is younger and that his name is Jongin and that he took a step back from the industry to teach his own dance classes. It’s actually endearing for someone to hold on to their passion even after their peak years.

 

 

“He’s thinking about returning to the industry and he wants to sign under us” his secretary said

 

 

Kyungsoo’s forehead creased, he tilted his head up and fixed his glasses before cocking an eyebrow at his secretary. “What? Say No” he says firmly

 

 

“What? Why?” his secretary asked in surprise

 

 

“He already retired, I don’t think he wants to be on the stage again” he pointed out, he actually read a couple of interviews that Kai--Jongin had. He said it was also his dream to share his passion to kids who’d love to perform as well.

 

 

“Bu--”

 

 

“I said tell him no” Kyungsoo cuts him off, jerking his head to the side, telling his secretary to get out of his office before he says another word

 

 

A helpless sigh came out of his secretary’s mouth before he nodded and lowered his head. “Okay Sir”

  


 

**D-10**

 

 

Jongin blames it on the three years that had passed. It’s not easy to woo Kyungsoo, it wasn’t easy before and certainly not easy now. In fact, it was Kyungsoo who asked him out, after he won his first Best New Actor Award. Jongin picked him up from the award show and Kyungsoo was so ecstatic that he asked Jongin to be his boyfriend in front of their managers.

 

 

It’s day three now, he only has 10 more days to go and well...Kyungsoo’s very hard to hang out with, especially now that he rejected signing Jongin into his company and skipped going to the bar that he was supposed to be at every night. The only saving grace Jongin got was that the older couldn’t go through the day without his usual coffee from the usual cafe. Jongin knows that the only reason why Kyungsoo still goes to the cafe was because he hated all the other cafes near his office and because Minseok hyung makes the best coffee.

 

 

“Jongin, if you’re really that bothered why don’t you just ask him out” Jongdae suggests bluntly

 

 

Jongin chokes on his drink and ends up coughing. Baekhyun hurriedly reached and patted his back but Jongdae just rolls his eyes on his brother before giving him a handkerchief. “M-me! Ask a Doh Kyungsoo! Are you crazy!” he stutters, shoving his brother’s hand away from him.

 

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as well and gives up on patting the younger’s back. He already suggested that even before Jongdae found out that his brother is crushing on Kyungsoo. Jongin gave it away when his face was the twin of a cherry tomato yesterday just because Kyungsoo gave him a quiet ‘Good morning’ and a ‘See you later’ in the span of 10 minutes..

 

 

“What? You were in the same agency. You look damn well and you like him. Ask him out on a date!” Jongdae points out, before finally turning the open sign on the cafe.

 

 

“H-he’s so busy! He..I don’t know… hyung!!!” Jongin reasons out. He doesn’t know what to do actually...Kyungsoo flusters him every time and until now he has that power over Jongin.

 

 

Minseok comes out with a batch of freshly baked croissants, giving Baekhyun and Jongin one each. “Jongdae stop forcing Jonginnie to do something. You know he’s really shy and now that he has a crush I’m pretty sure his shyness went up to 1000%” he teases lightly.

 

 

“Hyung!!!” Jongin whines even more and slaps his hyung’s arm. He really loved it when his brother married Minseok.He always knew what to say whenever Jongin had a problem but right now, he’s not helping at all.

 

 

Minseok chuckles and pulls Jongin’s hand away from his dress shirt. “I’m kidding! Actually, I really don’t understand how you were able to perform on stage with those puppy eyes and eternal pout on your lips” he points out before going back to counter to brew a fresh batch of coffee.

 

 

“He transforms. He always used those ‘I’m undressing you’ eyes and that ‘fuck you’ smirk” Jongdae says lightly.

 

 

Baekhyun chuckles at Jongdae’s description because even when he was still Jongin’s guardian angel, he was always in awe whenever the younger performs, he really takes it into heart and his expressions are priceless. It’s amazing how someone as soft as Jongin can transform to a different person in a matter of second. “Jongin, if you don’t act now...you won’t be able to get a chance at Kyungsoo again” he reminds the younger, their time is ticking and even he doesn’t have a clue about his mission.

 

 

Jongin looks at him before he pokes on his croissant. “I--I..you’re right” he frowns

 

 

“If you’re not ready yet then don’t do it, Jongin. Putting pressure on things just makes everything worse if you’re not ready but I just want to remind you that there’s a limit for us” Baekhyun says quietly so that Jongdae wouldn’t hear it.

 

 

Words were about to come out of Jongin’s mouth but he felt his brother’s touch on his shoulders before greeting a loud. “Good morning! Kyungsoo~ssi!”

 

 

It was too early for Kyungsoo to arrive, it was actually to early for the shop to open too but here he is, standing right by the door, dressed in a crisp black dress shirt neatly tucked into his dressed pants, he was holding his black coat on his other hand while his other hand was fiddling with the end of his sleeve.

 

 

“Oh. hi… I just wanted to buy those pastries from the other day and my usual coffee. They were heavenly” Kyungsoo says quietly, his voice echoed in the almost empty cafe, it was music to Jongin’s ears that he didn’t even know that he stood up unconsciously.

 

 

“Let me just get them, they’re fresh out of the oven!” Minseok says with a smile before he disappears to the kitchen,

 

 

“Jongin! Now’s your chance!” Jongdae says before he pushes his brother to the older who was taking out his card to pay for his order.

 

 

Jongin...even after the years of managing and learning how to perfectly balance himself, topples and trips on his own feet. He expected to fall flat on his face but strong arms pulled him up and steadied him until he regained his balance.

 

 

“I would’ve thought that years of training would assure that you have a good sense of balance by now” Kyungsoo comments lightly before moving a step back away from Jongin.

 

 

Jongin’s sure that not only the tips of his ears are red but also his face and neck. This is so embarrassing! “I-I’m sorry” he mumbles

 

 

“Look at me”

 

 

Jongin finally tilts his head up to meet the gaze of his Kyungsoo. God. He really missed him so much. “Why do you keep on looking down? Am I that scary?” Kyungsoo asks him this time

 

 

“You’re so beautiful”

 

 

Minseok or Jongdae is probably choking somewhere in the cafe as soon as those words came out of Jongin’s mouth. Baekhyun’s a bit used to it because he has watched Jongin confess the same thing all the time to Kyungsoo, always catching the older, off guard and ends up--hitting Jongin...just like now.

 

 

Jongin was ready but he still flinched when Kyungsoo’s soft punch landed on his arm. Kyungsoo immediately reached out when he saw the younger flinch, he soothed Jongin’s arm before he remembers that he doesn’t really do skinship and finally pulls away and looked away.

 

 

Minseok looked at the exchange amusingly but he needed to give Kyungsoo his pastry. He headed back to counter while Jongdae was trying to stop himself from laughing while preparing Kyungsoo’s coffee.

 

 

“Go out with me” Jongin says loud and clear which surprised everyone in the cafe. Jongdae even dropped his stirrer and ends up getting a new one before picking up the one that fell and placed it quietly at the sink

 

 

Kyungsoo’s head whipped up and he found Jongin staring at him. He doesn’t know why but even though Jongin loves looking away from him….and whenever he stares at him, he has this very deep gaze that just goes through him. It’s as if Jongin knows him and tears apart all his walls with just a gaze.

 

 

“I don’t date” he answers as flatly as he could, willing the flush on his face to die down.

 

 

He feels eyes on him and the cafe was silent. Jongin was too close suddenly and Kyungsoo finds that he doesn’t mind at all. “But date me. Give me 9 days starting tomorrow. I promise you, we’ll make the best memories together” Jongin pushes, he knows that he’s really cutting it close and he could even hear Baekhyun’s unspoken disagreement but he doesn’t want to let this go, not without healing Kyungsoo’s heart.

 

 

Kyungsoo steps up to the counter to finally pay his pastries and drink. Minseok quietly taps on the monitor while Jongin hovers closer to Kyungsoo. The older turns to glare at Jongin but he still didn’t back down. “I’m a busy man, my job is demanding and I’m not easy to please” Kyungsoo points out. He never allowed himself to get into a relationship because it’s bothersome and now...it’s just...because he’s not emotionally available for some weird reason and he would like to keep it that way.

 

 

But Jongin’s frown turns into a small smile, his eyes shines brightly. He looks so young, like that shy boy in the interviews and the variety shows that Kyungsoo binged-watched “More reason for me to work hard” Jongin pipes up nonchalantly

 

 

“You don’t know me” Kyungsoo says flatly, finally receiving the bag of pastries and his drink from Jongdae who looked amused at everything that’s coming out of his brother’s mouth.

 

 

“I know you well enough to say that I like you, Doh Kyungsoo” Jongin says firmly, his tone was sure and it doesn’t take a whole day to figure out that the younger was serious and sincere about it.

 

 

Kyungsoo started to walk away and Jongin felt like there’s actually no point in all of this until Kyungsoo stops by the door and turns to him with a soft glare, the one he used to give Jongin when he’s trying to scold him but he can’t. “That’s hyung to you” he says with a teasing tone

 

 

“I’ll consider that as a yes” Jongin beams at him but Kyungsoo just ignores him and opens the door. Jongin barely heard it but good thing he was damn near the door when Kyungsoo spoke again. “I’m not saying no”

  


 

**D-8**

 

 

Ridiculous isn’t the term Kyungsoo would use right now. Aside from the extravagant showcase of flowers decorating his plain and boring office, Jongin’s also standing in the middle of the ‘boring’ room wearing a brown fluffy jacket that has a hood with bear ears. He looks like he just got up but Kyungsoo knows for a fact that Jongin has been awake since earlier because they actually met at the cafe earlier when he got his daily coffee.

 

 

“Hyung, do you like it?”

 

 

“I--what are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to hide the blooming feeling in his chest but the site of the flowers beautifully placed in their vases made Jongin look like a bear in a field of flowers. He looks so wonderful standing in the middle of the room.

 

 

The cute bear pouts at him and even places his fists on his hips. “Don’t tell me you don’t like surprises! I can see that small smile forming in your lips!” he points out before Kyungsoo could hide his smile.

 

 

The older cleared his throat and shook his head before turning to the younger with a blank expression on his face. “Jongin, what are you doing?” he asks just like he asks every single day because Jongin has this thing about surprising him with the most random things, with the things he loves the most. It’s like he’s a mind-reader or something.

 

 

“Trying to make you happy”

 

 

“Stop” _because you already make me happy_ is what Kyungsoo would have said but he didn’t want to give the younger that card over him. He doesn’t even know if Jongin’s serious about all of this. He doesn’t have a dating history and that’s sketchy to Kyungsoo.

 

 

Who wouldn’t want Kim Jongin?

  


 

 **D-6**  


 

Baekhyun hated going all over the place especially when he doesn’t know where he’s going. He doesn’t know why but he always ends up to where Kyungsoo is, even now where he went the opposite way from Jongin because the younger wanted to visit Kyungsoo in his workplace. Now, Baekhyun is standing at the lobby of Kyungsoo’s company.

 

 

They don’t have any time left. It’s already the 7th day. Jongin is moving forward but he’s moving slowly. They haven’t been on a date yet, but Jongin said it was enough that Kyungsoo spares a few more minutes in the morning just to hear him say something obnoxious and cheesy like. “I think I saw you in my dream but then I remembered that it was my future that I saw” Kyungsoo would always glare at him but he also couldn’t stop the small smile forming on his lips. Jongin accepts what he can and he even told Baekhyun that even if Kyungsoo doesn’t fall in love with him, he’s just glad that he was able to spend this little time with him.

 

 

Baekhyun sees him again, this man...always around. He’s so tall and blonde...He’s just sitting at the lobby browsing through a magazine. He looks out of place as if he’s not supposed to be here…

 

 

“Baekhyun hyung!”

 

 

Baekhyun saw the man lower his magazine and suddenly their eyes met, a small smile formed on the man’s lips but before anything could happen, Baekhyun feels Jongin turning him to face him and when Baekhyun glances back to the place where the man was, he was already gone and even the magazine wasn’t there.

 

 

“Hyung! What are you looking at?” Jongin asks, he turns to look at the spot where Baekhyun was looking at but the older had already moved his gaze.

 

 

“Nothing. Why are you yelling?” Baekhyun asks, pulling them to the side since there are a lot of people going out of the building.

 

 

“He already agreed on a date!” Jongin says excitedly. Even his pout couldn’t hide the cute eye smile that he has.

 

 

“Okay, that’s good. Why are you pouting?”Baekhyun asks, wondering why the taller was still pouting as if he just didn’t score a date

 

 

“It’s...on Day 10…”

 

 

Baekhyun sighs at that. They’re really cutting it close and he believes now that Jongin isn’t even thinking about the mission anymore. All he wants right now to put back the smile on Kyungsoo’s lips and Baekhyun can’t disapprove on that. Kyungsoo deserves his happy ending too. “Jongin that’s still three days away. Well maybe you can walk with Kyungsoo around near the river at night or something. This will work out” he says lightly, cheering up the younger who finally stopped pouting.

 

 

“Yeah..How’s your mission doing? You told me you’re going to find out about it...why are you here?”

 

 

“Oh..Nothing..I just ran into a dead end and thought that I should come get you in case Kyungsoo throws you out of his office” he teases lightly

 

 

“He didn’t throw me out!” Jongin whines and hits Baekhyun arms. The older just rolls his eyes, lightly slapping away the younger’s arm before he tilts his head to the side and smirks at Jongin. “Yeah sure. Oh he’s here”

 

 

“Baekhyun~ssi” Kyungsoo greets and bows a little. He’s sure that Kyungsoo doesn’t mind him hanging around Jongin all the time because Jongin made it clear that he’s not interested to anyone but Kyungsoo. It’s actually ridiculous when he almost proclaimed his love out in the open but it was worth it when Kyungsoo had to hide a shy smile to maintain his cold facade.

 

 

Baekhyun gapes as he sees the man again, this time he was wearing a full on business outfit and suddenly it made sense. He’s probably Kyungsoo’s bodyguard...Jongin used to have bodyguards too even though Baekhyun was sure he can take them all out with a flick of his finger.

 

 

Kyungsoo turns around to follow Baekhyun’s gaze but Jongin comes up to his side and holds his arm. “Actually. Hyung and I are getting lunch. Do you want to come with?” Jongin offers and Baekhyun hears the hint on the younger’s voice..well maybe, this is his mission...to find out who the man is?

 

 

Kyungsoo quietly sneaks a glance over his shoulder again and Baekhyun sees the tall man behind Kyungsoo give him a small smile but the young CEO just shook his head and turned to Jongin again. The only thought on Baekhyun’s mind was that maybe the man was mute. He has seen him around Kyungsoo sometimes just like the other bodyguards but he has always been so quiet.

 

 

“Hyung!” Jongin snaps his fingers in front of him.

 

 

“Ah. No. I need to work on my thing so I’ll leave you three alone” Baekhyun says softly, giving a nod to Kyungsoo but also directs it to the man behind him.

 

 

Jongin opens his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, Baekhyun already waved them off and headed out of the building. He feels pain, it’s new and now it’s clenching around his heart. Why is this happening. Is his mission Jongin’s happiness?

  


 

**D-3**

  


Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he let Jongin in his life, ever since that day, his life turned upside down. Jongin comes to the office and Kyungsoo swears that his employees like the younger better than him and honestly, what’s not to like? Jongin is perfect, he visits at lunch, patiently waits for Kyungsoo to come out of his meetings and just offers the food he brought or sometimes he asks Kyungsoo out for lunch but when Kyungsoo says that he’s busy, the younger never pushed him. He just accepts it but sends a packed lunch for Kyungsoo anyway after he has left.

 

 

Maybe that’s why he finally gave in three days ago when the younger asked him out on a date. He made a very convincing offer, it was Saturday, no work and he’d take care of everything. As much as he’d like to stay at home, Jongin deserved this for being so patient with him. Nevermind the cold shoulders that he gave the younger, it has been 10 days and Jongin is nothing but wonderful to him.

 

 

But what actually matters the most is the fact that he doesn’t even feel the pit inside of him, it was slowly receding and Jongin made it all better...well that’s how Kyungsoo wants to look at it. The younger is a ball of sunshine and fluff...he doesn’t demand but he’s stubborn, he doesn’t ask much but he gives plenty and most of all, he showers happiness to everyone, including Kyungsoo.

 

 

Kyungsoo jumps when he hears his intercom, they didn’t talk about where to meet and he assumed that they were meeting at the cafe but he was wrong when he sees the younger on his intercom screen.

 

 

Jongin was dressed in a soft black cashmere turtleneck paired with a brown corduroy jacket , a black scarf loosely wrapped around his neck and a black beanie on top of his ash gray hair. He looks so adorable but why is he here already.

 

 

Kyungsoo pressed the microphone “Jongin what are you doing here? How did you even know where my house is?”

 

 

“There’s a Doh on the mailbox and I saw it one time when I went to my dance studio” Jongin reasoned out before digging his hands on his pockets, he didn’t think it would be this cold but well, it’s already January.

 

 

“So you assumed?” Kyungsoo asks with an amused tone

 

 

He sees the younger pout and lowers his head and Kyungsoo just knows that Jongin will start to whine anytime soon. “Hyung, it’s really cold out here. Can you at least come out or let me in?” Jongin complains and pouts at the camera, he really looks like a damn cute puppy.

 

 

Kyungsoo was already dressed up anyway so he didn’t answer the younger, instead, he picked up his wallet and keys before grabbing a coat on his way out. He was surprised to see the young man standing too close to the gate and almost got hit when Kyungsoo opened it.

 

 

Jongin smiled at him before jogging to his car, he opened the passenger’s door first before jumping to the driver’s seat. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle when he sees the younger turning up the heater on the car as soon as Kyungsoo got in.

 

 

“Seatbelt, hyung” Jongin reminds him but before he could do it, the younger has already pushed in his space and did it for him.

 

 

Usually, Kyungsoo would’ve pushed someone who got that close to him but Jongin is just a ball of calm that even Kyungsoo’s always panicked system doesn’t see him as a threat.

 

 

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks when he saw that they are about to take the highway, they’re not going out of the city, are they?

 

 

Jongin didn’t look at him but tapped on the car door’s lock to secure that the doors aren’t going to open anytime soon. “I’m sorry hyung but I cleared out your schedule until Tuesday”

 

 

“What, why?” Kyungsoo asks in surprise. He was willing to give Saturday to Jongin but he doesn’t want to be piled up with work. He’d hate it. He’s already overworking himself.

 

 

“You deserve the rest and...I...I want to spend some of it with you” Jongin mumbles the last part as if he was afraid of what Kyungsoo would say and honestly, Kyungsoo’s not surprised anymore. His employees are afraid of him, his competitors are angry and afraid of him as well. But he doesn’t want Jongin to be frightened of him...

 

 

“Jongin” Kyungsoo sighed, ready to grab his phone but he remembers that he forgot it at home. He honestly don’t use it anyway but these past few days he’s been using it frequently because of Jongin and his annoyingly cute messages.

 

 

Jongin glances at him but immediately looks away. “I know but I won’t bother you anymore after this, I promise. If you don’t like me, you can tell me but only on Tuesday. I won’t accept it either way” he says, trying to hide the pain his voice but Kyungsoo noticed it anyway. He’s been noticing a lot of things about Jongin since they met and one of those things was that Jongin always seemed to focus on making him smile, it doesn’t matter if he gets flustered or embarrassed, he still risks it just to see Kyungsoo smile.

 

 

Kyungsoo knows that arguing is pointless and if Jongin managed to clear his schedule, it just means that his secretary and COO agreed on it too. Four days out of work, including today...Maybe he can do that.

 

-

 

A few hours later they finally arrived. Where? Kyungsoo doesn’t know because for the first time in a long while, he fell asleep, so deep that he didn’t even notice that Jongin reclined his chair back and prop a pillow on his head to keep him comfortable. When he woke up, the sun was already setting and they’re parked somewhere near the sea.

 

 

“You’re awake” he hears from the side and finds the younger staring at him with a small smile on his face.

 

 

He fixes his chair and feels Jongin’s jacket fall on his lap. “Where are we?” he asks in confusion because aside from the sea, nothing looks familiar at all.

 

 

“Busan” Jongin muttered, carefully inching away but he still didn’t miss it when Kyungsoo hit his arm with a surprised look on his face. “You drove all the way to busan!? Are you crazy! We could’ve took a plane or the train! You must be so tired!” he exclaims. He really can’t believe that he fell asleep as soon as they took the highway. Jongin must’ve been bored the whole drive.

 

 

Jongin chuckled and took his hand to squeeze it. “It’s worth it. I’m going to wait for you outside, let’s get something to eat before we head to the house that I rented”

 

 

“I don’t have clothes” Kyungsoo points out, not yet wanting to let go of the warmth of Jongin’s hand. The younger chuckled and intertwines their hand together, their fingers perfectly slotting together like puzzle pieces. “Ah..I bought us clothes earlier when I stopped for gas. I didn’t actually plan to go to Busan but when I saw you sleeping, I just wanted to take you away from the city” he says softly.

 

 

“You’re so…” Kyungsoo trails off, not really knowing what he wants to say.

 

 

“Cheesy? I know” Jongin says lightly but Kyungsoo shook his head at him. “No. You’re adorable. Wear your scarf, it’s cold” he says before pulling away and opening his door to step outside. He wears Jongin’s jacket because it’s actually colder than he expected.

 

 

They both stared at the sunset, slowly melting to the sea, it was beautiful. “It looked this magical too the last time I was here” Jongin comments before moving to Kyungsoo’s side.

 

 

“Yeah”

 

 

“When was your last time here?” Jongin asks even though he already knows the answer to it.

 

 

“Three years ago” Kyungsoo breathes out. He doesn’t remember the complete detail of it but he remembers standing in this same spot, calmness washing over him and all that he could hear was the crashing of waves to the shore.

 

 

“Me too” Jongin says softly before linking their hands together again and this time, Kyungsoo was the one who intertwined their fingers.

 

\--

 

They spent the rest of the night together, hands locked and just wandering around town. There was a bazaar where stalls are lined up on both sides and they ended up playing games, well Jongin played the games and Kyungsoo just watched beside him. Just how many talents can one person have?

 

 

“Am I boring you?” Jongin asks before finally stopping to sit on a bench. He placed the paperbag of the food that they bought and two cans of beer because he couldn’t drink to save his life.

 

 

“No” the older answered, fiddling with the can before opening it to offer it to Jongin but the younger refused with a cute shake of his head and a pout.

 

 

“Kyungsoo”

 

 

“Hyung” Kyungsoo corrected with a teasing tone, he watched as the corner of Jongin’s lips tilted up into a fond smile before his brows furrowed, leaving a crease on his forehead. “Soo hyung...I just want to say that I’m serious about this. There’s not much that I’m passionate about in my life aside from dancing and dogs...but always know that I’m sincere about this, about us”

 

 

“I know, Jongin” Kyungsoo assured him and he reached out to hold the younger’s hand. He’s not good with words but Kyungsoo learned that Jongin understands his actions more than his words anyway.

 

 

Jongin smiles shyly and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if it’s because of the cold weather or the younger is just flustered, his whole face is red, including his adorable nose. “I’m glad. I thought you will be angry when I canceled most of your schedule” Jongin says quietly

 

 

“It’s already done, no point in getting worked up about it”

 

 

“I just want you to smile, to be happy again…”

 

 

“Honestly...I don’t remember the last time I was happy...Whenever I try to think about it, I come up with nothing but seeing you stutter everyday while greeting me, makes me happy, you look so adorable” Kyungsoo admits and smiles gently at the memory of seeing Jongin everyday at the cafe, the younger wrinkles his nose whenever he drinks his latte and Kyungsoo had already noticed the distate of the younger towards coffee but when he asked about it, the younger just answered him with a shy  “You like coffee, so I can like it too”

 

 

“I don’t know how to do this” Jongin shyly says, clenching and unclenching his hold on Kyungsoo’s hand. They’ve been walking around with hands locked together and tucked warmly in Jongin’s coat.

 

 

“Do what?”

 

 

“Date you…” Jongin trails off, he doesn’t know whether he should continue what he was going to say..Kyungsoo always took the lead and Jongin can’t even remember a day without Kyungsoo. His every single day had Kyungsoo in it and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

Kyungsoo reached forward, carefully reaching out his hand to cup the younger’s cheek. He doesn’t know where he got this courage to push forward but still, he leans forward and watch as the younger’s eyes flutters before closing them shut. “Yeah. Me too. But it feels so right” Kyungsoo whispers before pressing a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips.

 

 

It was warm, so warm that even the cold winter breeze was slowly dissipating around them.

  


 

**D-2**

 

 

“Soo hyung! Soo hyung!”

 

 

“W-what, what time is it?” Kyungsoo asks groggily, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He feels something being handed to him and thankfully it was his glasses. He pulled on the sheets to hide his half-bare lower half as he sits up before looking up only to see that the man in front of him is half naked, his well-toned torso on display.

 

 

“Happy birthday!” the younger greets, almost shoving the cake on his hands to Kyungsoo. Where did he even get that cake. They’ve been together most of the day yesterday and there’s no way Jongin would’ve gone out to buy it since he’s a scared baby and he has no sense of direction at all.

 

 

“It’s January 12! It’s your birthday, hyung!” Jongin says again before plopping down on the bed carefully to keep the flames lit. He held it in front of Kyungsoo, eyes shining brightly as if he wanted to say something.

 

 

“I--how did you know?” Kyungsoo muttered stupidly. He knows that the information is posted online but he hasn’t even celebrated his birthday since...he doesn’t even remember...

 

 

“Hyung! Stop asking! Make a wish now!”

 

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes before Jongin can whine even more, he silently prays to be able to spend more time with Jongin and in return make the younger just as happy as he is. His days had become beautiful with Jongin in it and there’s nothing more he wants but to make the younger’s life beautiful as well.

 

 

He opens his eyes and finds Jongin staring at him with a fond look on his face and a very warm smile on his lips. Jongin has always looked at him that way, full of passion, full of care, full of--

 

 

“Hyung, I love you” _love_ … he already noticed it, after a few days seeing Jongin, he noticed that the younger looks at him as if he was so precious, so wanted...so loved. It’s not that Kyungsoo doesn’t feel the same way, it’s just that...it’s too early to tell. They don’t even know each other and even though Kyungsoo feels more complete than ever, he can’t still utter those words back to Jongin.

 

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer it. I just want to say it” Jongin says..because he’s always like this, he always understood Kyungsoo whenever he’s out of words or just blatantly staring at him. Jongin always knows how he feels without being told.

 

 

Kyungsoo blew the candle before taking it from Jongin and places it on top of his bedside table. He sees the time on the table and it wasn’t even 4 am yet. He really doesn’t know how Jongin got the cake but he can ask that later.

 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kyungsoo asks clearly, his voice ringing around the room.

 

 

He’s not the kind of man who’s vocal about his feelings or the man who always shows his feelings but at times like this, he just couldn’t help it. Jongin’s a very patient man, even earlier after they kissed a few times at the bench, Jongin took him back to their rented place and bid his goodnight. Kyungsoo felt a bit disappointed because he really wanted to make out with the younger but he also felt like he was about to defile an innocent man so he just said goodnight and cleaned up.

 

 

“I-W-What..hyung” the younger looked away and even under the dim light of the room, Kyungsoo could clearly see the soft pink dusting his golden skin.

 

 

“I want a kiss for my birthday gift”

 

 

“But I got you a gift!” Jongin whined and flailed his arms. Kyungsoo holds the younger’s hands and gives them a squeeze. “I don’t need anything, Jongin. Just you” Kyungsoo says, leaving the younger out of breath and gaping at him.

 

 

He inched forward to sit on the younger’s lap and Jongin’s arms automatically circled around his hips. A perfect fit as always. He cupped the younger’s face before place a soft kiss on his warm lips.

 

 

Kyungsoo feels Jongin sigh in relief, his guards finally going down as he willingly parts his lips letting Kyungsoo’s soft tongue dart inside his warm mouth. He guided Kyungsoo’s arms to circle around his neck while he places both his hands on the older’s hips.

 

 

“God, Soo...I love you so much” Jongin whispers against his lips. The younger pulls him closer to him as if he was afraid that Kyungsoo was going to disappear soon. Kyungsoo raked his fingers through Jongin’s hair and pulled a little to remind the younger that he’s not going anywhere. Not now, not ever.

 

 

“I know, Nini. I know” Kyungsoo mumbles against the younger’s lips. He feels Jongin’s hand tighten on his waist. Just to be clear, Kyungsoo would probably make a fuss about it if Jongin stops kissing him right now, good thing the endearment only urged Jongin to claim his lips again.

 

 

The nickname made Jongin’s control slip away, he trusts Kyungsoo and maybe even if they don’t end up together, he can still leave Kyungsoo with a happy memory instead of a bad one. This was all he wanted and more for Kyungsoo, just happiness and contentment.

  
  


**D-1**

 

 

If you asked Jongin for something right now, he wouldn’t be able to give anything. He doesn’t even think that he can receive anything too. His heart is so full and he feels so alive. Spending the day and night together with Kyungsoo, being one again...it was magical. Instead of going around for Kyungsoo’s birthday, the older demanded that they stay in and just bond.

 

 

It was the first time in a long while since Kyungsoo berated him with questions, about his life, his childhood, his favorites and he even cooked for them. Of course Jongin had to come clean about the cake that he had Baekhyun hyung brought over since the older is staying near them too, enjoying his vacation because they mostly gave up on the mission and just decided to enjoy their time here.

 

 

Kyungsoo has always been a good listener and he listened well as Jongin talked about his love for dogs, dancing and about wanting to build a family, hinting that the only family he wants is the one with Kyungsoo as his spouse. He saw Kyungsoo blush and laugh, it was more than enough.

 

 

His heart aches whenever he thinks about it though, whenever he thinks about leaving Kyungsoo again but this time, he’s doing it right, he’ll leave as a good memory not a bitter one and maybe just like Baekhyun said, all of these days would only be a dream to Kyungsoo, a dream enough to heal his broken heart over the death of Jongin.

 

 

They decided to go out today even though it’s already in the afternoon and they will be meeting Baekhyun later on for early dinner before they drink the night away and go home tomorrow morning.

 

 

“CEO-nim, your employees might be looking for you” Jongin teased, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. Yes, boyfriend. They made it official last night after eating breakfast or maybe even before that. Time slipped away yesterday because they had loads of fun being good and naughty at the same time.

 

 

“Well I forgot my phone thanks to you showing up unannounced to my house” the older deadpans

 

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

 

“I’m kidding, Nini. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure they can manage a few days without me” Kyungsoo chuckles, he really lightened up since they got to Busan, he looks so carefree, just like the previous Kyungsoo.

 

 

It’s their first day as a couple today, Kyungsoo demanded to start today instead of yesterday because he wanted to celebrate apart from his birthday. He had the same reason before when he asked Jongin out the day in between their birthdays after that award show.

 

 

Baekhyun sees Jongin first then he sees the tall blonde man too, right behind Kyungsoo again. He would’ve thought that Kyungsoo would leave his bodyguard but he was mistaken when he saw the same man when he was walking near the beach the other night when he got here. Baekhyun thinks that he should talk to him, maybe he could help him about his mission.

 

 

It’s dejavu to Baekhyun when he sees almost the same truck speeding towards something...or someone as he sees a kid being pushed away and he knows that Jongin was the one who pushed the kid away. He runs so fast, worried about Jongin but he sees Kyungsoo pulling Jongin away with a shout. The driver managed to avoid them all and just drove away as if nothing happened. He walks slower this time, he’s a street away and he just saw the couple because his heightened senses are still with him for some reason.

 

 

Kyungsoo fell on his knees and he started sobbing as he held onto Jongin’s shirt. “Shh, Soo. I’m okay” Jongin soothes the older, pulling him into a hug, not caring about the people watching them weirdly.

 

 

“Nini. Nini...don’t leave me. Please” Kyungsoo mumbled, his face hidden on the crook of Jongin’s neck, hands fisted on the younger’s shirt as he let his tears fall. The same gut-wrenching feeling appeared again when he saw Jongin pull away from him and ran straight to the truck just to push away the kid. Kyungsoo froze on his spot but his heart ached so much that he willed himself to move to pull away Jongin before he got hit by the truck.

 

 

“Hey, baby, I’m here. I’m here” Jongin says softly, placing a kiss on the older’s head. “Jongin..” Kyungsoo whispers, he doesn’t even know why he’s crying, maybe it’s because of shock, maybe it’s because of the pain that he’s feeling right now or maybe because he just doesn’t want Jongin to leave him so soon.

 

 

“I know I know. It must’ve scared you...I won’t do it again, I promise” Jongin says, pulling away lightly to wipe Kyungsoo’s tears away. They must probably look like crazy teens even though they’re well beyond their teen years and they just saved a child from dying.

 

 

“Liar” Kyungsoo says, sniffling as he wipes his own tears. His legs feels like jelly but he allows himself to be pulled up by Jongin. The younger allowed him to lean on him as he patted their clothes to remove the dirt from sitting around the cold concrete.

 

 

Jongin chuckled and he pulled Kyungsoo into another hug, covering the older’s body with his. “Okay, fine. I would probably do it again to save someone but I won’t do it again on purpose just to leave you. I won’t ever leave you, Soo. Please remember that” he admits, knowing that Kyungsoo would be always worried about him.

 

 

“I...I was scared” Kyungsoo says softly, finally admitting the familiar feeling inside him.

 

 

Jongin just hugs him tighter and places a kiss on the top of his head, whispering a soft response  “I know, baby”

  
  


**D-DAY**

 

 

Baekhyun is enraged. He hated that Kyungsoo’s bodyguard didn’t do anything to save Jongin, in fact, he was gone when Baekhyun got there to meet the shaken couple. Baekhyun had to take their minds off of the incident and they celebrated the couple’s first day.

Now, Baekhyun doesn’t understand why Kyungsoo’s bodyguard had to ride with him. He didn’t even noticed that the tall man wasn’t getting in Jongin’s car until the couple already drove away and the man just entered Baekhyun’s car quietly.

 

 

He was pretty sure that the man was deaf or mute because he doesn’t even answer any of Baekhyun’s questions. It was irritating at first but Baekhyun learned to live with it and drive quietly. It was peaceful and calming to just sit quietly and drive, it wasn’t an awkward silence surrounding the car, just a comfortable one.

 

 

Honestly, he’s worried...It’s the day...and he knows that both he and Jongin failed their missions. He hopes that God or the angels would be so kind and let Jongin say his goodbye properly. He didn’t get that chance before so he hopes Jongin can do it now. That young man, deserves the world and more.

 

 

Baekhyun frowns when he sees a speeding sports car next to him. It’s snowing and the road is slippery, they should be careful. He honks his horn to tell off the driver of the vehicle but then he sees where it is headed. His foot immediately pressed on his accelerator then he feels a hand on his.

 

 

“Baekhyun, don’t” the man’s voice was firm, then he feels it, the familiarity of the man.

 

 

He notices the acknowledgement on the other’s eyes. Everything came crashing down on him, his memories, his feelings, his life. He gave the man beside him a small smile before reaching out to hold his hand. “Channie, I have to”

  


**\--**

 

It was snowing and for it has been a long time since Kyungsoo had enjoyed the snow. He offered to drive since Jongin said that he wasn’t confident to drive in this weather but they need to go home now and Kyungsoo rejected the offer to take a train or the plane because he wanted to spend more time with Jongin. Especially after yesterday, he felt like he needs more time with Jongin.

 

 

“Your Baekhyun hyung keeps on looking behind me” Kyungsoo says out of the blue before signalling as he changes lanes.

 

 

“His attention span is like the attention span of birds. He can’t focus when he gets distracted by something” Jongin says lightly even though he knows that his hyung probably was looking for Chanyeol.

 

 

Jongin couldn’t see Chanyeol but maybe Baekhyun could see him and he didn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t know how long the couple has been waiting for reincarnation but Baekhyun said that Chanyeol is his soulmate. He didn’t need to explain because Jongin saw how Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and how Baekhyun acted around Chanyeol, they fit perfectly.

 

 

“Jongin, thank you for this” Kyungsoo says softly, reaching out to squeeze the younger’s knee.

 

 

 

“I just want you to be happy, hyung” Jongin answers softly, covering his Kyungsoo’s hand with his.

 

 

“You always say that”

 

 

“Because that’s what I want the most...to see your heart shaped smile, hear you laugh and maybe sing your heart out if I’m lucky” Jongin teases before he turns up the music a little to fill the air.

 

 

“Thank you for always making me happy” Kyungsoo says softly.

 

 

“Hyung, it’s my birthday today” Jongin mumbles and he hears a groan coming out of Kyungsoo’s throat

 

 

Kyungsoo turned to look at him in shock and Jongin wished he didn’t because he sees a car heading towards them, from Kyungsoo’s side. Jongin pulls the wheel from Kyungsoo’s grasp even though he knows that there’s a chance that their car will spin and maybe hit somewhere but there’s no way Jongin would allow something to hurt Kyungsoo. He was ready to give his life again and this time for Kyungsoo's safetly

 

 

He hears Kyungsoo’s shout and everything happened so fast when he saw the car spin around caused by another crash, it was Baekhyun’s car that blocked the car but the road was too slippery and their car was already unstable, Baekhyun’s car hit them, the impact on the tail of their car made them spin out of control even more.

 

 

Kyungsoo saw the barricade that they were going hit and against the thoughts in his mind, he unbuckles his belt, not knowing that Jongin did the same thing, only to cover Kyungsoo’s body with his. The ear-splitting sound was the last thing they both heard before they both got thrown out of the windshield, pain was everywhere and so was blood.

 

 

There was blood staining Kyungsoo’s cream cashmere sweater, he was lying on the ground, arms stretched out, hand holding Jongin’s own, the younger was unconscious already. Kyungsoo willed himself to crawl towards Jongin.

 

 

He tapped the younger’s cheek a few times, they’re both so bloody and Jongin, his angel… “h...hey….J-jongin, no. You said you won’t leave me..Jongin” Kyungsoo tries to shake him awake.

 

 

The younger’s eyes fluttered open, he weakly reached to wrap an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. “H-hyung” he smiles softly as if he’s not in pain at all.

 

 

Kyungsoo feels his tears rolling down his face and he can see the same on Jongin. “Hey baby, I’m here, stay awake. Someone’s going to call for help we’ll be alright” he assured him, voice breaking because he fucking knows that they won’t be so lucky. They’re in the middle of the highway, it’s fucking cold and it’s snowing...All the white around the both of them are getting painted with red...

 

 

Jongin winced but he clenches hard to hold Kyungsoo still. “H-hyung.. I never told you but your heart is the warmest thing in the world. I-I love you” he mumbles before closing his eyes

 

 

Kyungsoo cries harder now as the younger’s hand slowly fell away from his waist. “Nini, baby..I love you too. Please” Kyungsoo begs to anyone, he reaches out but he coughed so hard that there was blood coming out of his mouth. His body fell limp on top of Jongin, his head resting on the other’s chest. He faintly sees Jongin’s smile before everything went dark.

 

  


_‘He saved three lives that day. Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to survive the first time’_

_‘Balance is now restored’_

_‘Even after all of it, he still sacrificed himself’_

 

  


 

**EPILOGUE**

  


 

“C-can i pwease pway with you?”

 

 

“Pray?” the other asked with a confused look. He looks funny and cute, he has chubby cheeks and his eyebrows forms a v when he thinks. Nini likes him!

 

 

“Noooo….Pway...this” Nini whines points at the toys in front of them. His mommy said that he should always ask permission before taking something from people and pwaying with them.

 

 

“Ah, play, yes, here” Kyungsoo says before giving his toy car to his cute neighbor, they just moved in the day before yesterday and the other yesterday. Kyungsoo’s mama invited them because it’s Kyungsoo’s fifth birthday and mama said he should make friends because his Chanyeollie hyung already found someone his age named Bake...Baek...hyun..to play with.

 

 

“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks softly, brushing the cute hair away from the cute baby’s face. “Nini!” the younger answered with a wide smile.

 

 

“Nini? I’m Kyungsoo hyung” he introduces himself just like how mama taught him, always be polite and smile kindly

 

 

“Soo soo?” he pouts and tilts his head to the side in confusion

 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles softly and nods anyway, his mama said that their new neighbor is younger than him so maybe it’s hard to say Kyungsoo’s name. He feels small hands on his cheeks and sees the younger’s wide eyes. “Pretty smile! Soo pretty!”

 

 

 

“Soo hyung, Nini” Kyungsoo corrects softly but before he knows it, he has an armful of Nini who is hugging him tightly. Nini is warm, Kyungsoo likes him many many!

 

 

\--


End file.
